Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electronic device mounting apparatus 1 is used by being mounted with a plurality of electronic components 10. Each of the electronic components 10 includes at least one wire 101. The conventional electronic device mounting apparatus 1 includes a base unit 11 and a plurality of pin units 12. The base unit 11 includes two spaced-apart side walls 111, each of which has a top surface 112. The pin units 12 are mounted in the side walls 111 of the base unit 11 and are spaced apart from one another. Each of the pin units 12 has a wire-connecting segment 121 that projects from the top surface 112 of a corresponding one of the side walls 111. The wire-connecting segment 121 of each of the pin units 12 has an indented portion 122 that is recessed from a surface of the wire-connecting segment 121. The wire 101 of each of the electronic components 10 is entwined around the indented portion 122 of a corresponding one of the pin units 12.
When assembling the conventional electronic device mounting apparatus 1 with the electronic components 10, the electronic components 10 are orderly placed into an accommodating space of the electronic device mounting apparatus 1. Then, the wire 101 of each of the electronic components 10 is entwined around the indented portion 122 of the corresponding one of the pin units 12 and an excess part of the wire 101 is cut off. A tin welding process is performed to weld the wire 101 of each of the electronic components 10 to the wire-connecting segment 121 of the corresponding one of the pin units 12.
Although entwining the wires 101 around the indented portion 122 prevents detachment of the wires 101 from the wire-connecting portions 122, the entwining process is not only inconvenient and time-consuming, but prolongs the assembling procedure.